tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Gulligan's Island" transcript (Ridonculous Roleplay)
15:30 <@Don|> -- START -- 15:31 <@Don|> *scene switches to the male cabin on the west* 15:31 <+Brody09> *wakes up and stretches* Man... what time is it? 15:31 <+Brody09> Haha, feel like I've been asleep for years 15:31 * Devin rolls out of bed and fishes around in his suitcase. 15:31 <+Brody09> Oh hey Devin! 15:31 <+Brody09> Morning! :D 15:32 <@Devin> HAHAHAHAHAHA. 15:32 <@Devin> That's hilarious, Brody. 15:32 <@Devin> "Morning!" Good one! :| 15:32 <+Brody09> Haha...thanks? 15:32 <@Devin> (conf) Augh, I wish I could stop acting so weird around Brody but I can't help it! I've never liked anyone before. And he's just... so cute. I MEAN! 15:32 <@Don|> *scene switches to the female cabin on the east* 15:33 <+Jen|> Oh my gosh, Dakota. The clothes in your suitcase probably cost more than a private jet. 15:33 <+DakotaMilton> I know, right? Aren't they cute? 15:33 <+DakotaMilton> You can borrow anything you want from here. Just don't let...her *points at Staci* touch it. 15:33 * Staci scoffs at Dakota and Jen. 15:33 * Staci walks outside and falls into a snare trap. 15:34 <+Staci> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! 15:34 <+Emma31> *ignores Staci and brushes her hair* 15:34 * Carrie| sighs deeply. 15:34 <+Emma31> Carrie, is everything alright? 15:34 <+Carrie|> Well.. I've been having.. boy troubles. 15:34 <+Carrie|> First I liked Sam, then Devin and Ennui but, none of them even noticed me! 15:35 <+Emma31> Oh.... 15:35 <+Carrie|> And now there's this other guy I think is totally cute. 15:35 <+Carrie|> But I'm way too scared to talk to him. 15:35 <+Emma31> Just go for it! 15:35 <+Emma31> What have you got to lose? 15:35 <+Carrie|> He's just such a jock, I don't know if he'd be into me... 15:36 <+Emma31> A jock? 15:36 <+Emma31> ... 15:36 <+Emma31> Is it.. 15:36 <+Emma31> Lightning? 15:36 * Carrie| nods 15:36 <+Carrie|> What's wrong? :o 15:37 <+Emma31> Oh, n-nothing 15:37 <+Emma31> But um, maybe you're right! 15:37 <+Emma31> Lightning's a huge airhead. All he thinks about is sports and trophies 15:37 <+Emma31> He probably doesn't even know you're here! heheh 15:37 <+Emma31> >_> 15:37 <+Jen|> I think you should go for it, Carrie. 15:37 <+Jen|> Having a BF is the number one way to superstardom. It's reality show math. 15:38 <+DakotaMilton> (conf) Jen is so right! If I want more camera time, I have to find the perfect guy to share on-screen chemistry with. But who? 15:38 <@Don|> *scene switches to the beach, where Don stands in front of the campers minus Dakota and Sam* 15:38 <@Don|> D: Contestants. 15:38 <@Don|> D: Today's challenges will be centered around time. Teams get only 10 minutes to complete each of today's exercises. 15:38 <+Jen|> Exercises? I just put on my make-up D: 15:38 <+Cameron09> Not another physical challenge ):!! 15:39 <+Carrie|> Lightning, you're a strong guy. 15:39 <+Carrie|> I'm sure this'll be easy for you. :D 15:39 <+Lightning-> Sha-yeah! 15:39 <+Lightning-> Lightning's got THIS one in the bag. 15:39 <+Emma31> *glaring at Carrie from afar* 15:39 <+Staci> No fair! We're missing Dakota. @Don 15:40 <@Don|> D: I know. It was finally starting to get quiet for once. 15:40 <+Brody09> Uh, where's Sam? 15:40 <@Don|> D: Dakota and Sam are here. In fact, we're standing on top of them right now. 15:40 * Devin looks at the ground. 15:40 <@Devin> Did you grind them up into sand? 15:40 <@Don|> D: Nope - they're chilling in glass chests three feet below us, and the first camper to dig them up wins it for their team. 15:41 <+Brody09> This is so whack dude!! 15:41 * Don| tosses Brody and Jen golden shovels. 15:41 <@Don|> Sorry you feel that way! Because you and Jen are digging for your teams. 15:41 <@Don|> You have 10 minutes and your time starts..... 15:41 * Don| starts the timer. 15:41 <@Don|> NOW!!! 15:42 <+Brody09> *starts digging* 15:42 * Jen| starts digging. 15:42 <+Emma31> Come on Brody! 15:42 <@Devin> Go Brody! 15:42 <@Devin> JEN. 15:42 <@Devin> I mean... Jen. 15:42 <+Brody09> *grins at Devin and digs faster* 15:43 * Staci raises her eyebrow at Devin. 15:43 <+Staci> (conf) Y'know, in that letter Devin wrote to Carrie, he never actually SAID who he liked. But I have a feeling it's Brody, yah, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it. *maniacal laughing* 15:43 <+Jen|> Brody, dig faster! 15:43 <+Jen|> I need to ask Dakota where she put her perfume. 15:43 <+Brody09> *keeps on digging* Ugh, my arms are starting to hurt 15:43 <+Cameron09> Hey Scott, you think we're going to win this one? 15:44 <+Scott|> Hopefully not... 15:44 <+Scott|> I-I mean, maybe if Game Boy doesn't suffocate in his own farts. *nervous laugh* 15:44 <+Cameron09> *squints eyes suspiciously* 15:44 <+Scott|> (Conf) What can I say? I gotta keep this team in check and make sure we keep losing! If I can take down Emma, Sam, and Bubble Brain, me and Brody are guaranteed to make the merge. Why win and hang out with these losers when you can pick off the real competition? ;) 15:44 <+Lightning-> (CONF) Come on, my coach would be so disappointed in my team right now. Lightning's surrounded by a bunch of losers. >:( 15:44 <+Lightning-> Dig faster! Let's go! 15:45 * Emma31 walks over to Carrie 15:45 <+Emma31> So Carrie, how's it going with Lightning? 15:45 <+Carrie|> Funny you asked.. he completely looked in my direction! 15:45 <+Carrie|> Granted, his bicep was in that direction too.. 15:45 <+Carrie|> But I feel like he really likes me.. I should ask him out :) 15:45 <+Emma31> NO! 15:46 <+Emma31> I mean... no 15:46 <+Emma31> Not yet 15:46 <+Emma31> You don't come on too strong do you? 15:46 <+Carrie|> Oh! You're right, thanks Emma. 15:46 <@Don|> Ten. 15:47 <@Don|> Nine, eight... 15:47 <@Don|> Seven, six... 15:47 <@Don|> Five, four... 15:47 <@Don|> Three, TWO-- 15:47 <+Brody09> Man, how deep did you guys bury them?! This can't be legal... 15:47 <+Brody09> *hits the coffin thing* 15:47 <+Brody09> :O!! 15:48 <+Brody09> *opens it up* Dakota? Um you in there? 15:48 <+DakotaMilton> Brody?! 15:48 <+DakotaMilton> My hero!! 15:48 * DakotaMilton hugs Brody. 15:48 <+Brody09> *hugs her back* You feeling okay? 15:48 <+DakotaMilton> I'm GREAT now that you've saved me. 15:48 <+DakotaMilton> (conf) Brody is so hot, and he's totally the perfect candidate for a showmance. I just hope Devin won't be too mad. 15:50 <@Devin> (conf) Wow, Dakota sure seemed happy to see Brody. Haha! But it's... it's not like I care. *twitches* 15:50 <+Jen|> *digs up Sam* 15:50 * Lightning- shakes his head at Jen. 15:50 * DakotaMilton starts sniffling. 15:50 <+DakotaMilton> You're so brave, Brody... 15:50 <+DakotaMilton> If only you knew how terrified I was of small spaces. 15:51 <+Brody09> Aw, no don't cry bra! *pats her back* 15:51 <+Brody09> It's okay (:!! 15:51 <+Jen|> O-M-G. 15:51 <+Jen|> Dakota! 15:51 <+Jen|> *pushes Brody away* 15:51 <+Jen|> I was SO worried about you. 15:51 <+Jen|> I wanted to borrow this perfume but I thought it'd be better if I asked your permission first. 15:52 <+DakotaMilton> >.> 15:52 <@Don|> Nice work, Brody! 15:52 <@Don|> I need everybody to meet me at the mine in half an hour for the next challenge. 15:52 <@Don|> Emma, Carrie, and Lightning will have 10 minutes to find my Gemmie Award for Best Reality Show Host that Chef Hatchet "borrowed" and later "misplaced" in the mine. 15:52 <@Don|> The first camper to find it... 15:52 <@Don|> WINS! 15:53 <@Don|> *scene switches to the campers walking to the mine* 15:53 * Lightning- is jogging ahead of everyone else. 15:53 <+Cameron09> So you think someone set a trap for you?? @Staci 15:53 <+Staci> Yah, it was so weird! 15:53 <+Staci> I wasn't scared though, I don't get scared of anything, yah. *nervous laughing* 15:54 <+Cameron09> Back up. 15:54 <+Cameron09> Can you explain what kind of trap? 15:54 * Scott| eavesdrops next to Cam and Staci 15:54 <+Staci> I don't know, why does it matter? It was probably Devin or someone. 15:54 <+Staci> By the way, people say your breath smells bad and they're kinda right. 15:54 * Staci walks ahead. 15:55 <+Scott|> *to Cam* What'd chatterbox want? 15:55 <+Cameron09> Oh um, nothing! Just um, wanted to talk about... the weather! Yup! 15:55 <+Cameron09> (conf) I don't know what Scott is up to, but it can't be good! He's the only one who knows how to set traps. I'm starting to think maybe he's been behind our team's bad luck, and if that's true he needs to go home TONIGHT 15:55 <+Scott|> (Conf) Yeah I set the trap up, and I was behind stealing everyone's stuff. So what? That loudmouth ruined my plan to pin the stolen junk on Emma. And now that bubbles brains acting suspicious, looks like I'll have to cut him sooner then I thought *chuckles* Hey he was gonna get eaten by a squirrel sooner or later anyway! 15:55 * Emma31 is walking beside Carrie, scowling at her 15:55 * Carrie| pulls petals off a flower she picked up earlier. 15:56 <+Carrie|> He loves me.. he loves me even more.. he loves me more.. and more.. 15:56 <+Carrie|> Emma! The fates have decided! He LOVES me! 15:56 <+Emma31> Wow, that's so amazing. 15:56 <+Emma31> Congrats. 15:56 <+Emma31> (conf) This is ridiculous! Why am I letting myself get so worked up over a GUY!? And it's LIGHTNING. I came here to win, not to get a boyfriend. But I'm just so mad. 15:57 <@Don|> *scene switches to Carrie, Emma, and Lightning inside the mine* 15:57 * Lightning- is running around the mine. 15:57 <+Lightning-> *singing quietly to himself* Lightning's so awesomeeee, Lightning's gonna get the Gemmieeeee 15:57 <+Emma31> Listen Carrie, if we're being honest 15:57 <+Emma31> I don't think Lightning's your... type. 15:58 <+Carrie|> What is that supposed to mean? 15:58 <+Emma31> I mean. 15:58 <+Emma31> Have you ever considered maybe he's got his eye on someone else? 15:58 * Carrie| grinds her teeth. 15:58 <+Carrie|> Oh, I see what's going on here. 15:58 <+Carrie|> A guy finally likes me back and you think you're going to ruin it. 15:59 <+Emma31> What?? 15:59 <+Carrie|> You're going to need to back off now. 15:59 <+Carrie|> No looking at him. No touching him. NOTHING. 15:59 <+Emma31> Yeah, certainly wouldn't wanna intrude on your little fantasy 15:59 * Emma31 walks off in the other direction 16:00 * Carrie| growls. 16:00 * Lightning- is blissfully unaware and searching around 16:00 * Lightning- sniffs a rock 16:00 <+Carrie|> Hey Lightning, you didn't hear what Emma said about you, did you? 16:00 <+Lightning-> No time, Clancy! 16:00 <+Carrie|> It's.. Carrie. 16:00 <+Carrie|> And she called you an airhead earlier! Said all you think about are sports and trophies. 16:01 <+Lightning-> WHAT?! 16:01 <+Lightning-> But Lightning's trophies are all he has! Lightning worked hard for those! 16:01 <+Lightning-> Why would Emma say that? :'( 16:01 <+Carrie|> I think she doesn't believe in you. 16:01 <+Carrie|> But I believe in you! 16:01 * Carrie| puts her hand on Lightning's shoulder and smiles. 16:02 <+Lightning-> Well, thanks Clarissa. 16:02 <+Lightning-> Hey, look at this 16:02 * Lightning- reaches behind a rock and grabs the Gemmie 16:02 <+Lightning-> I proved her wrong! I found the Gemmie! 16:02 <+Carrie|> :o 16:02 <+Carrie|> That is so incredible.. 16:03 <+Lightning-> Let's go! 16:03 <+Lightning-> We gotta win the challenge! 16:03 * Lightning- starts running back 16:03 * Carrie| runs with him. 16:03 * Lightning- spots Emma while running, then looks sad and keeps running 16:04 <@Don|> *scene switches to the dock, where Don stands in front of the campers* 16:04 <@Don|> Finally! My Gemmie Award! 16:04 <@Don|> *coughs* I mean, errr. 16:04 <@Don|> Good job, Lightning. 16:04 <+Lightning-> Thanks... :( 16:04 * Carrie| looks at Lightning and nervously frowns. 16:05 <@Don|> With the teams tied, we'll need one final challenge to break the score. 16:05 * Don| gestures to two speedboats parked by the dock, with a seagull cannon attached to each. 16:05 <@Don|> Campers have 10 minutes to knock a member of the opposite team off their speedboat using the gull cannon. 16:05 <@Don|> Devin and Staci are the only ones from Team Rat who haven't competed, and Scott and Cam, you're up for the Maggots. 16:05 <@Don|> Decide on who's gonna drive and who'll operate your gull cannon. 16:06 <@Devin> Please! 16:06 <@Devin> I'm not letting HER take the gun. 16:06 <@Devin> She's crazy. 16:06 <+Staci> *sighs* Fine. I'll drive. 16:06 <+Scott|> Cameron can't even ride a bike let alone drive! 16:06 <+Scott|> I'll take the wheel 16:07 <+Cameron09> Hey! I got my training wheels off just last year! 16:07 * Scott| glares at Cam 16:07 <@Don|> *scene switches to Devin and Staci in the Rats' speedboat, and Scott and Cam in the Maggots' speedboat* 16:07 <@Don|> Ready, set... 16:07 * Don| starts the timer. 16:07 <@Don|> Go! 16:08 * Staci starts driving. 16:08 * Scott| drives 16:08 * Carrie| walks over to Emma. 16:08 <+Carrie|> H-hey.. listen... I have something to say. 16:08 <+Emma31> What, here to threaten me some more? 16:09 <+Carrie|> I'm sorry about all that, I don't know what got over me.. There wasn't enough oxygen in that cave! 16:09 <+Carrie|> And I really liked Lightning, but.. 16:09 <+Carrie|> I shouldn't have told him what you said. 16:09 <+Emma31> Told him what I said? 16:09 <+Emma31> What did you tell him? 16:09 <+Lightning-> *runs over* Why'd you call Lightning an airhead?! 16:10 * Emma31 gasps 16:10 * Carrie| looks at Lightning and then Emma and then laughs awkwardly. 16:10 * Devin shoots a seagull at Cameron and misses. 16:10 <@Devin> Crap! 16:10 <@Devin> So close. 16:10 <+Staci> You know Devin, we should like, use this as bonding time. :D 16:11 <@Devin> Why would I want to bond with you? 16:11 <+Staci> Because we have SO much in common. 16:11 <+Staci> Like we're on the same team, and we both wear pants... 16:11 <+Staci> And we both know you like Brody! 16:11 <@Devin> What?! 16:11 <@Devin> WHO TOLD YOU? 16:12 <@Devin> Ugh, Dakota. I knew I shouldn't have trusted her. :@ 16:12 <+Cameron09> *fires a seagull at Staci's face while she's distracted* 16:12 <+Staci> OW! 16:12 <+Scott|> Try not to suck so hard ok Cam? 16:12 <+Cameron09> What, how am I sucking? I just hit her! 16:12 <+Scott|> Forget it 16:13 * Scott| veers wildly towards their boat 16:13 * Devin fires a seagull at Scott and misses. 16:13 <+Staci> So DO you like Brody? @Devin 16:13 <@Devin> Why are you always in everyone's business? :@ 16:13 <@Devin> Don't you have a life of your own?! 16:13 <+Staci> Excuse me??? 16:14 <@Devin> I'm serious, Staci! 16:14 <@Devin> You may have fooled us last time, but the next chance we get, the whole team is voting you off! 16:14 <@Devin> So suck it. 16:14 * Staci slaps Devin's face. 16:14 <@Devin> Ow! What was that for? 16:14 <+Staci> For being a total MEANIE! 16:15 <@Devin> I'M mean? 16:15 * Staci pushes Devin. 16:15 <@Devin> Oh, that's IT. 16:15 * Devin shoves Staci at full force and knocks her off the boat. 16:15 * Staci falls into the water and starts panicking. 16:15 <+Staci> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! 16:16 <+Staci> Devin! I-I need help, I can't... swim! 16:16 * Devin drives off. 16:16 <+Staci> NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. :'( 16:16 <+Scott|> *dodges another gull* 16:16 <+Cameron09> Listen Scott, everyone else on the team might not see what you're up to, but I do! You've been purposely trying to make us lose! 16:16 <+Cameron09> And I know you set up that trap for Staci! 16:17 <+Scott|> Oh is that so??? 16:17 <+Scott|> Well if you're such a brainiac, good luck thinking your way out of this!! 16:17 <+Scott|> *JUMPS OFF THE BOAT AS IT RUNS INTO SOME ROCKS* 16:17 <+Cameron09> Oh f-- 16:17 <+Cameron09> *BOAT CRASHES* 16:17 * Don| winces as the Mutant Maggots' boat crashes. 16:17 <@Don|> Oohhh. Well, it seems like we have a winner. 16:18 <@Don|> Congratulations to the Toxic Rats! 16:18 <+Lightning-> SHA-YEAH! 16:18 <+Jen|> Woohoo. :D 16:18 <+Brody09> Bummer... 16:18 * Staci cries as she struggles to keep herself afloat. 16:18 <@Don|> *scene switches to the beach, where Don stands in front of the campers* 16:19 <@Don|> Maggots, Rats. 16:19 <@Don|> Before the elimination tonight, I have a very special announcement. 16:19 <@Don|> As part of the Rats' reward, they've won the chance to evict one member of the Mutant Maggots! 16:19 <+Emma31> :o 16:19 <+Brody09> :O 16:19 <+Staci> :) 16:19 <@Devin> Awwww. 16:20 <@Devin> Can't we just evict Staci?! 16:20 <@Devin> No one on the team likes her. 16:20 <+Jen|> I second that. 16:20 <+DakotaMilton> Me three! 16:20 <+Lightning-> Yup. 16:20 <@Don|> Uh. I mean, if that's how you feel. 16:20 <@Don|> Staci, you're evicted. 16:21 <+Staci> Huh??? 16:21 <+Lightning-> :-O 16:21 <@Devin> YES. 16:21 <@Devin> She's finally gone! 16:21 <@Don|> I think you misunderstood the reward. 16:21 <@Don|> I said "evicted", not eliminated. 16:22 <@Don|> Staci's off the team, but that doesn't mean she's going home. 16:22 <@Don|> She'll be on the Mutant Maggots for now. xD 16:22 <+Emma31> WHAT!? 16:22 <+Staci> :o 16:22 <@Don|> Which means she'll be joining them at tonight's elimination ceremony. 16:22 <+Emma31> Um, is there a gift receipt? 16:23 <@Don|> *scene switches to the Mutant Maggots at the campfire ceremony* 16:23 * Staci sits beside her new team. 16:23 <+Staci> Soooo, who are we voting off? 16:23 <+Scott|> Cameron, who else? 16:23 <+Scott|> He's the one that crashed the boat 16:23 <+Cameron09> That's not true! And I have something to say! 16:24 <+Staci> O-M-G, drama already? 16:24 <+Staci> This team is way funner than the Rats. 16:24 <+Cameron09> UM STACI, PLEASE I AM TALKING 16:24 <+Cameron09> I've been on this island for 2 weeks now and I have noticed TREASON in our own team! 16:24 <+Cameron09> Scott has had it out for us since day one! 16:24 <+Cameron09> He's the reason we keep losing! 16:24 <+Cameron09> Open your eyes people! 16:25 <+Staci> Ummmm. 16:25 <+Staci> I was actually on the boat today. 16:25 <+Staci> And I saw that YOU were the one who crashed it. 16:25 * Staci winks at Scott. 16:25 <+Cameron09> WHAT? THAT'S NOT TRUE 16:25 <+Scott|> The only one that's had it out for us is you, Cam 16:26 <+Scott|> Who ya gonna believe, your captain that led you guys to win last time 16:26 <+Scott|> Or this wimp that hasn't been an asset to us since day one? 16:26 <+Staci> (conf) I knew Scott set the trap AND blew the challenge, but Cameron's just so boring. Scott offers waaay more drama, and the more people hate him, the less they hate me! *scratches head* Right? 16:26 <@Don|> Marshmallows go to Emma, Sam, Brody... 16:26 <@Don|> And Staci. 16:26 * Don| tosses them all marshmallows. 16:26 <+Brody09> Sweet! 16:27 * Scott| snarls viciously at Cameron 16:27 <+Cameron09> *glares back* 16:27 <@Don|> Cameron, Scott. 16:27 <@Don|> As much as you'd like to blame each other, the boat crash was BOTH your faults. 16:27 <@Don|> But only one of you can stay. 16:27 <@Don|> And that person won't be... 16:28 <@Don|> *scene switches to Cameron in the Hurl of Shame* 16:28 <+Cameron09> I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY VOTED ME OFF! 16:28 <@Don|> Yup! 16:28 <@Don|> Anything you'd like to say to them before you go? 16:28 <+Cameron09> Yes actually 16:28 <+Cameron09> Ahem, 16:29 <@Don|> *catapults Cameron* 16:29 <@Don|> OOPS. 16:29 <+Cameron09> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 16:29 <@Don|> Hahaha, that never gets old! :p 16:29 <@Don|> Find out who's next to take the Hurl of Shame when we return with another all-new episode of... 16:29 <@Don|> BONEY ISLAND. 16:30 <@Don|> -- END -- G G G